Smutember 2017 - Day 13, Dry humping, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: The road from Gravity Falls to Piedmont turns out to be unusually bumpy for Wendy and Dipper.


A long, old, grey bus was driving a straight road that cut through thick, pine forest on the border of Oregon. Curiously enough, there were no stops on the line's schedule, almost as if someone hand-picked two cities and ordered a connection between them, bypassing any towns in between. The elderly driver didn't seem to mind that, as he travelled the eight hour route from Piedmont to Gravity Falls every week for the past decade or so. He gladly chose to drive this particular line, commonly known as the "ghost" one, since throughout the year almost no one rode it.

Almost.

The driver certainly remembered two kids occasionally travelling on it twice every Summer, and then around major holidays. Today, two people entered entered the bus on the stop in Gravity Falls; one, with chestnut hair looked suspiciously like one of those kids he used to see so much those ten or so years ago. He was accompanied by a woman with flaming red-hair carrying a huge backpack her friend was constantly offering to help her with. When the two young adults took the seat at the very end of the bus, the driver sighed, abandoning all hopes of having someone to talk to this time. He pushed the "Play" button on his dashboard radio, and begun listening to an educational CD, in vague attempt of learning a new language at his age. Soon he almost forgot about the couple sitting peacefully together, occasionally taking a look at them in the mirror; from his seat, the woman was relaxing in laps of her boyfriend, muttering something to him every now and then, probably in her sleep.

He could not be more wrong.

Wendy Corduroy moved her hips in precise and calculated manner, optimised to bring her boyfriend to the point of madness, though of course he wouldn't dare to show it. The bumpy ride of the bus hid both their occasional moans, as well as the odd movement of their bodies almost perfectly. Wendy listened to her boyfriend's shallow breathing, wondering how long will he last, exposed to her erotic torture.

\- Wendy...

Dipper nearly cursed, when Wendy withdrew her hips for an umpteenth time, sending yet another jolt of pleasure throughout his body, as the friction between their bodies pumped his stiffen length, driving him closer and closer to a very inconvenient climax. He tried his best to return Wendy's effort, keeping her hands between her legs, caressing her opening through the denim of her jeans, though she seemed to be doing fine with her own hands.

\- Wendy... couldn't you wait for, I don't know, a loo break? - he asked, trying to dissipate a moan that was building up in his throat.

\- Nope. - she answered quickly, exposing her neck for Dipper to kiss.

Wendy promised her boyfriend a long, passionate night of sex a day ago as a gift for his 21st birthday, but for various reasons (including, but not limited to, an attack of a sentient bulldozer), she couldn't fulfil it. On one hand, Dipper wished Wendy told him about her plan to dry-hump him to death on the way home; on the other, his mind was filled with the promise of his oncoming release, thus hazing any other arguments he might have had.

Dipper grabbed her waist, giving her a strong signal to speed up, and straightened his legs underneath the seat opposite them in almost agonising fashion. The same neck she reserved for kisses became a landing spot for a scream-containing bite that surprised Wendy so much she nearly gave them away by crying as well. But just a moment later Dipper bucked his hips underneath her, and let out a low, faint groan only she could hear and understand. His arms, gripping her body became limp and fell to the seat around them, as his whole body slowly gave up once his orgasm hit him.

\- Happy birthday, dude.

Wendy turned her head around and involuntarily closed her eyes, as Dipper's lips found hers, joining the two in a long kiss. Wendy was aware it wasn't the most comfortable present she could have given him, but she could somehow foreseen that with his parents and Mabel around in his house in Piedmont the two wouldn't have as much time for themselves as they would like to.

The two sat on the literal love seat, basking in Dipper's afterglow, until Wendy broke the lazy kiss and pulled herself up, just in case the driver would notice their strange behaviour.

\- So, cards?


End file.
